multifanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chronos
Chronos is the name of the secret organization formed by Alkanphel and Hamilcal Balkus, with the goal of transforming the human race into Zoanoids, in Guyver. Chronos in canon The Chronos Corporation was likely first conceived in the mind of Hamilcal Balkus, after he had discovered the slumbering form of the Zoalord Alkanphel on the latter's sanctuary island of Silha. Once the Council had been fully formed, their attentions turned to the remaining preparations that would need to be made before X-Day. Chronos has a variety of tools at its disposal, both for the transformation of willing - and, at times, un''willing - humans into Zoanoids, and the maintenance of order in their various bases. Foremost among those used in the creation of various Zoaformsis a human-sized, likely Plexiglas, cylinder called variously processing tanks, optimization tanks, or bio-tubes. Placing a - usually male - human inside one of these containers, then adding the proper mix of chemicals, retro-virii, and nutrients, will eventually result in the creation of one of a number of different Zoaforms, depending on the procedures used during the development stages. Zoalords, Hyper Zoanoids, and normal-type Zoanoids have all been created in those 'tanks. Chronos is a worldwide organization, but up until their devastating first-strike on X-Day, only those who worked for them knew of their existence. Anyone else who found out was either killed, or forceably inducted into their ranks of Zoanoid soldiers. However, with the reduced need for secrecy after they had taken control of the world, this practice was seemingly discontinued. However, there are still secrets that Chronos hides from the rest of the world. One of them is the nature of the Enzyme III Guyver-killer; that Chronos has developed a Zoanoid that is solely designed for killing one of the most durable creatures in their world, reducing them to nearly-mindless, short-lived savages whose only purpose was to kill, would likely lose them a great deal of the support that they have gained from the world at large. Chronos-21.png|One of many Chronos processing labs in Arizona. Chronos-20.png|Chronos' Cloud Gate; an immenze skyscraper built in Japan after X-Day. Chronos-17.png|Another processing lab in Arizona. Chronos-15.png|Chronos' large processing facility in the Dead Sea. Chronos-8.png|One of Chronos' processing labs in Japan. ChronosTroops7.png|Chronos Troopers surrounding an unknown visitor. Chronos-1.png|A single processing-tank. Chronos-28.png|An interior veiw of Chronos' stronghold under Mt. Minakami. Chronos-26.png|The hollow mesa surrounding Chronos' Arizona Base One. Chronos-24.png Chronos-23.png ChronosTroops10.png|One of Chronos' Combat Agents contemplates a cluster of processing-tanks. Chronos-5.png Chronos-4.png|Inspector Lisker consults with a scientist studying his Guyver unit. Chronos in Warrior Guyver Chronos in Son of Mine ('verse) As in canon, Chronos was created by the Zoalords Alkanphel and Hamilcal Balkus, to facilitate the transformation of the human race into Zoanoids. However, in addition to the threats to their rule presented by the four Guyvers - Sho Fukamachi, Agito Makishima, Ryan Crouger, and Sean Barker - they are also being challenged by an elite division of the US Army calling itself the Anti Chronos Task Force. Chronos has, to date, not been able to permanently defeat any of the forces arrayed against them, though they ''have managed to kill both Sho and Ryan; several times, in Sho's case. However, Chronos continues to build their strength, patiently awaiting the day when they will be able to make a final, decisive attack and seize control of all of the world's great political and military centers in a single day: X-Day. Commanded by the Council of Twelve and supported by their legions of minor Zoaforms, Chronos is truly a force to be reckoned with. Chronos has been operating in the shadows of history since the mid-1600s, when Hamilcal Balkus made his fateful journey to Silha. However, recent developments have lead Alkanphel to declare that their long period of waiting is over. X-Day is to begin with all speed... More Information Villains Wiki Article on Chronos Guyver Wiki Article on Chronos Category:Guyver Series Category:Organizations in Guyver Category:Sci-fi Category:Speculative Fiction Category:Transhumanists Category:Antagonists Category:Minor Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Earth-based organizations Category:Anti-human Transhumanists Category:Anime Category:Animation Category:Manga